Halloween and Fig Leaves
by AlexisVeronica
Summary: A night of parties and fun for college kids... what could be better than the fun candy filled holiday of Halloween?


Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. Enjoy Halloween and this story!

Halloween. A night of ghoulish fun and candy and sugar highs and drunken kegger parties full of loud obnoxious college kids in costumes playing beer pong. Which is where we happen to find our favorite group of people.

"No way man! That was a bounce. You gotta drink two cups," Race yelled as he pulled his fedora over his eyes.

Spot looked pissed off. "Why the hell do you keep bouncing the ball fucker?"

Race snickered, loud enough so that Spot, and almost everyone else, could hear. "Gee, I don't know. Maybe it's 'cause you dressed up like a storm trooper?"

Jack, dressed as a cowboy, opened his mouth to defend Spot. "Hey, Star Wars is cool. I like it."

"No commentary from the peanut gallery Jack. Besides, Spot's your best friend, of course you're gonna defend him," Mush commented.

The stakes were high in this beer pong game. It was Mush and Race against Jack and Spot, the others watching the intense game. This game was winner takes all, which was over $300 in cash and not only did the losers have to drink the rest of the beer from the game, they had to go trick or treating to their crushes houses, wearing nothing but a fig leaf.

"What say you guys forfeit and we split the money between us?" Jack asked, not really wanting to run to Samantha's house in a fig leaf. He and Sarah had broken up a few months before, when she found out that he was crushing on someone else.

A voice rang out form the crowd. "No way Jack. You just wanna forfeit because you and Spot are losing. Bad."

"Shut up Bumlets," Spot hissed, trying to concentrate. Bumlets was right. Spot and Jack were losing by a lot to Mush and Race.

Another voice rang out. "Face it Spotty, you are losing. Really bad. You might as well put that fig leaf on now."

"Can it Kit. I don't need this from anyone, especially not you. Aren't you supposed to be on my side? You're like, one of my best friends."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to see you suffer."

Spot threw the ball, finally, but missed by a mile. This was caused by more than a few beers. The fact that Spot almost always had great aim could not help him at what college kids call 'the inebriated stage'.

Though Race was smaller than most of his friends, he could really hold his liquor, and Mush was big, so it took him a while to get tipsy.

Cat giggled. "Looks like we got a lightweight here fellas!"

Jack growled. "Will you people quit distracting us?" He threw his ball and actually made it into a cup. Spot cheered and Jack nodded coolly.

Mush threw and missed, and then it was Race's turn. Anything that was a competition and involved betting money, Race was automatically good at. He threw and sank it. This went on for quite sometime, the competition intensifying while others around them got drunker and Cat filmed the game and the crazy antics that were happening. Just as she turned around to catch Skittery and Snitch doing keg stands with Dutchy, Specs, and Bumlets watching, yells of excitement and disappointment filled the room. Race had just made the last cup on Jack and Spot's side.

He yelled in victory. He and Mush still had three cups left and there was no way Spot or Jack could make that up in the redemption shots.

Jack and Spot stood there, stunned, and each threw his ball. Spot made a bounce, and got it in, taking two cups away, but Jack missed and Race and Mush won.

"Yes! We get $150 each Mush. We're rich!" Race gloated, shooting his pellet gun at the ceiling. His pinstriped suit and fedora hat made him look just like a gangster. Mush laughed and hugged Race, his prom queen dress dragging on the floor.

"Fuck," Spot and Jack hissed, almost at the same exact time.

Cat and Holly moved forward with two fig leaves. "Go collect some candy from your lovers boys, cause we're hungry," said Cat, adjusting her black cat's ears.

Jack and Spot, the poor souls, looked at each other and nodded. They both reached out and took the fig leaves. And booked it. They ran out the door and high tailed it into Jack's pickup. Stones and pebbles flew in every direction as they peeled out of the driveway, closely followed by Race, Mush, and Kit in Mush's BMW.

At the end of a road is where the two cars finally stopped. Jack and Spot were cornered and they knew it too.

"I told you not to turn down here," Spot grumbled.

Jack shoved him. "How the hell was I supposed to know that this was a dead end?"

"Put the leaves on and no one gets hurt," Kit stated, pulling out her fake cop badge.

With Spot and Jack finally in their fig leaves, the gang watched Jack's nice butt walk up a driveway and ring on the door bell. Fortunately, Samantha opened the door.

"Jack, what the…"

"Uh, Trick or Treat?"

The gang lost it and laughed hysterically as Samantha gave Jack a candy bar, a kiss on the cheek, and a paper with a phone number on it.

As Jack walked back down to his truck, he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess that Halloween isn't so bad after all."


End file.
